


Crouching in the Greenhouse

by Nebulad



Series: To Live Without Fear [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t care,” the Keeper said shortly, her voice spitting fire. “This is my responsibility—”</p><p>“He did not make you <i>responsible</i> for him by loving you,” Abelas interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching in the Greenhouse

Veris was just checking on the watering system for the greenhouse aravel when Saevin stormed through the camp with a ferocity normally reserved for rage demons, with Abelas hot on her heels. “You aren’t ready,” he snapped, the loudest the farmer had ever heard him speak. Veris shrunk against the plants, hoping to be overlooked.

“I don’t care,” the Keeper said shortly, her voice spitting fire. “This is my responsibility—”

“He did not make you _responsible_ for him by loving you,” Abelas interrupted. Saevin turned on him, as if she wanted to do something but hadn’t decided what. “Going after him will only hurt your arm— you need time to heal.”

“I’ve had time, I’ve had bloody _ages_ and I’m sick of waiting,” she hissed back.

“I know.” He reached for her hand and pressed it against his chest. Veris suddenly felt like she was intruding on something terribly romantic, which just made it all the better. “I know you’re getting impatient and frustrated with your abilities, but making things worse will not serve you.”

“I’m not trying to make it worse, I’m trying to stop the monster I unleashed. He has my power, and I don’t fucking care that it was his to start, it’s _mine_ now.” She didn’t move her hand from where he’d clasped it, but her magic was under control more than Veris usually associated with the Keeper.

“And it will be returned to you when you are well enough to take it,” he promised her, stepping forward to push a bit of her hair back. _That_ is where he found her static feedback, jolting a little as he was hit with the magic she was trying to direct away from him. “You cannot simply end the game. You have to play to win, and you will. I _swear_ you will.”

She relented slowly, letting him pull her in and put his arms around her properly. As they kissed in the dark, not even the light of an aravel to expose them, Veris wondered if this was the secret inside the Keeper’s tent. Abelas was so ferociously caring, and Saevin so gentle with him in response. _Mythal’enaste,_ how would she ever prove to Palya the weaver what she’d seen?

**Author's Note:**

> Harping on Solas and the arm thing again but in all fairness 1) I take prompts on my [writing blog](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) so if you want fluff, ask for it and 2) I never get to harp on Solas or the arm thing in-game so here I am.


End file.
